


Christmas is not so bad

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Family Issues, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Merry christmas!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 14





	Christmas is not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> There is a few error of me spelling christmas as chirstmas, my mistake!

A Chirstmas party....Ugh he hates this party like Christmas is not a bad hoilday he just hates his father stupid parties, all he cares about is how well the business is going, never bought his own son anything for day and meeting people he has no interest in so boring, how can he even keeo this bullshit up. Now staribg out the window seeing the snow fall down man he wants to go outside and play in the snow but at last the door open, he can see his father reflection through his window and this person......Turning himself around, his father intruduce him to this lovely girl 

"Lillie, this is my son Rantaro, Rantaro meet Lillie your new girlfriend" 

Huh? Did he....."What?" Rantaro looks at him already has the the disappointing look in his eyes

"why dont you show her around the place and maybe you two can talk about your future together" he say, Rantaro shakes his head "No, No i dont want to marry her!"

"Yes you are, excuse me Lillie but mind giving us some privacy" she nods and leaves the room, Rantaro's father is getting mad and told him "You are marrying this girl and thats final"   
Rantaro clentch his fist "Controlling my life, forcing me to do this i dont want to do....Now marry some slut no way im doing that."   
"Rantaro Amami! How dare you use such foul language in my house"   
Before Amami can say another word, his father hush him and tell him he's going to get his now girlfriend, leaving the room  
Rantaro look at the window..........

The father is back with his future wife, huh? Rantaro is gone.....His window is open; Shit! He ran away!

In the city, not many people out but some are here, Rantaro grab his phone and call up Kaito, waiting for his call he spot someone.....Oh its him! Kiibo....What is he doing here? why not walk up to him

Great the puppy boy is back, Rantaro now standing behind him and Kiibo turn around "Lost again? what the hell are you doing here?"   
"My old Pops is driving me crazy but seeing your face" he cups his face, Kiibo eyes widen like what the hell?? "So cute when you look like you're ready to punch me"   
"Stupid head, let go!" he push him off   
"Why should i cutie?"   
"Stop calling me cutie and go back home, its Chirstmas day"  
"To be honest, my love why should i give a fuck about this hoilday, it gets shitter and shitter every year" Man, things must be bad at home right auugh....Great....Kiibo hates to do this but "Why dont you stay at my place, my professor is out of town so i have the place to myself"  
"Really?" a offer from Kiibo? Wow! he's only doing this cuz he doesnt want him to have a shitty holiday, Kiibo cares about just a tiny bit.  
"Yeah If your okay with that" he say, walking with Amami following behind "Yeah its cool" putting his arm around his shoulder and walk to his home.

At Kiibo's home

Unlocking the door, Rantaro and Kiibo walk inside and "This is your place?"   
"Well duh, make yourself at home...Woul-Would you like some hot tea or hot coco?"   
"Some coco would be fine"   
Kiibo nods, head to the kitchen and make some hot coco for Amami. Rantaro sits on the sofa looking around the place, so many trophies and awards from his professor to photos and many more stuff he won; his professor must be really smart.

Kiibo came and give him his hot coco, he takes it and thanks him; Kiibo sit down and turn on the tv, Rantaro take a sip of his coco- This is actually delicious, he drinks it putting the cup down and "That was good, did you make it?"   
Kiibo nods "My professor likes my home-made coco, its his favorite."   
Rantaro takes another drink, this the best coco he had so the both of them chat, having a normal conversation like most people would. 

The sun is setting, Rantaro ask if he can stay the night here which normally Kiibo would refuse but he's okay with him staying here for the night, he'll go grab a spare pillow and blanket for him. Rantaro lays on the sofa, watching the tv that he left on.  
Kiibo came back with the pillow and blanket, he takes them, put the pillow on his head and the blanket over his body; he shut his eyes and get some sleep. 

Kiibo see he's asleep......Getting on knee and give him a kiss on the cheek, he doesnt like Amami but geez he kinda grow on him. Standing back up and head to his bedroom for some sleep for himself as well.

Rrantaro put his hand on his cheek- Does Kiibo like him?  
He'll remember that!


End file.
